


Los Erizos Las Prefieren Murciélagos

by ELGRIMES



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Bad Humor, Bisexual Shadow the Hedgehog, Bisexual Sonic the Hedgehog, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Team Bonding, Teenage Drama, Wingman Rouge
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES
Summary: Rouge adoraba a Shadow como el hermano que la vida no le había dado la oportunidad de tener. Desde que lo conocía, el erizo le había hecho un sinfín de favores a medida en que su extraña amistad avanzaba, por lo que ella quería recompensarle con algo simple pero especial...¿El problema?Ella no contaba con que, por mera desgracia, tendría el mismo crush que Shadow.¿Lo peor?Ese crush, era Sonic.{5 CAPÍTULOS}sonic the hedgehog & co. © SEGA
Relationships: Amy Rose & Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega & Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Rouge the Bat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	Los Erizos Las Prefieren Murciélagos

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hace tiempo tengo esto guardado. He querido publicarlo pero la universidad y el trabajo nomás no me dejaban. La mayoría de mis fanfics los escribo para mí mismo y los publico para compartirlos con ustedes, así que espero al menos a alguien le guste y si no pues no hay problema, cada quien.
> 
> Empecé escribiendo esto por una pequeña idea que se me vino a la mente sobre un triángulo amoroso. Desafortunadamente, no soy bueno escribiendo ese tipo de plots así que esperen lo peor porque ni yo sé cómo le voy a hacer. Esta es la única historia que no planeé al cien por ciento y escribo sobre la marcha. En fin, no tengo mucho qué decir más que: realmente me gusta mucho la pareja entre Sonic y Rouge y de alguna forma debía contribuir al fandom; en este fic los personajes son "mayores de edad" (Sonic con 19 años; Shadow & Knuckles con 20 años; Rouge con 22 años) y por supuesto, es demasiado rare-pairing/shipping.
> 
> Una disculpa de antemano, pero, ¿es muy tarde para decir que me inspiré en una escena de La Casa de las Flores con la canción de Cosas del Amor de fondo para hacer esto? Equis.
> 
> En fin, sólo... Tómenlo. Tómenlo antes de que me arrepienta. Gracias.

**Los Erizos las Prefieren Murciélagos**

por El Grimes

1\. El Erizo de los Ojos Verdes

Si algo pensaba Rouge, y tenía muy en cuenta en sus ideales principales, era el hecho de que las personas pueden ser identificadas con objetos que se asimilen o caracterizan su personalidad, con paisajes y sus respectivos colores, o incluso con una simple emoción que, al experimentarla, automáticamente en la consciencia aparece el recuerdo de esa misma persona. Tal cosa le servía mucho a la hora de buscar un escenario en específico o algún contacto que le ayudara con las misiones que la organización, donde hacía su labor, seguidamente le daba. Por ejemplo, siempre que pensaba en la bonita __ de púas rosa, se le venía a la mente la imagen de una canasta con flores de cerezo y frutillas rojas, el olor a velas de fresa, perfume caro y la ropa de diseñador; cuando le hablaban de cierto e inteligente zorrito, eran herramientas y maquinaria de uso pesado, el aroma a aceite de motor, las nubes y los rayos solares más los colores del atardecer; cuando le tocaba mencionar a su serio colega y mano derecha, prevalecía el olor a café, el humo de cigarro y la tierra mojada después de la lluvia, la tinta negra y el mirar del nocturno cielo y sus estrellas; también, le gustaba mucho relacionar a cierto equidna testarudo con la más grande y bella de todas las gemas conocidas por su persona, rodeada de una extravagante y ligera aura con un color verde precioso.

Un color verde  _ esmeralda _ precioso que, en esos instantes, se veía tan similar a los irises frente suyo, y en los cuales se había perdido desde que la conversación fue iniciada, poniendo atención nula al individuo que se desgastaba con sus palabras y expresiones para relatarle las mil y un aventuras que había tenido en aquella loca y pesada semana. Es por mucho decir que Rouge, ya por costumbre de utilizar tales métodos a la hora de trabajar, era el tipo de mujer que pensaba, observaba y analizaba de más, pero su mente divagaba tanto en el color de esos bonitos y grandes orbes brillantes que, a medida en que ella asentía con lentitud y sin consciencia alguna de lo que a sus orejas entraba y salía, le miraban de una manera tan apasionada, pareciendo que en cualquier momento pudiesen quemarle sólo con mantener la vista directamente en ellos.

Sin perder detalle alguno, era sorprendente lo mucho que el erizo –ya mayor de edad, aún con esa joven entonación en su voz y unos toques en su inmaduro actuar– había cambiado en los últimos años. Por ello, le parecía gracioso a Rouge como todos los reportes que le tocaba ver en los expedientes resguardados en la base de datos de G.U.N., resultaban ser ciertos: físicamente, se le describía con que a pesar de tener las púas tan bien peinadas y cuidadas, al grado en que no parecían espinas, y que las pocas prendas que usaba las mantenía limpias, por lo que no parecía que cambiase de guantes todos los días o que no se le rompían en cada encuentro con el Dr. Eggman, y que aunque tampoco los zapatos se los arreglaban tantas veces como ella pudiese contar, se notaba a leguas las cicatrices que llenaban su cuerpo, la suave piel que incluso tras los guantes podía sentir y apretujar en un agarre con sus manos en un cariño completo, los delgados labios, la bronceada piel, los ojos verdes. Esos ojos, siendo lo primero que los suyos propios fijaron como prioridad, con los que había tomado en cuenta su lenguaje corporal resumido en pequeños  _ tics _ producidos en su pierna derecha, a veces en el pie izquierdo; cuando la escuchaba, solía poner su mano en la barbilla para recargarse en la mesa, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, se incorporaba y mantenía una cálida sonrisa, manteniendo el contacto directo a esos preciosos y apasionados orbes.

Por otra parte, Rouge lo veía más comprometido, un poco más dispuesto a hacer las cosas que sólo pasear desprevenidamente por allí, más observador y siempre estando en alerta por si ocurría cualquier cosa, lo que provocaba que a veces sus músculos se tensaran ya por la costumbre de vivir con ese sentimiento por un largo tiempo. Rouge adoraba lo mucho que él insistía en esconderlo, y se mostraba un tanto relajado pero somnoliento. Cuando Sonic hablaba, con esa voz que ella  _ amaba _ oír en un tono tan característico de él, le escuchaba. Le escuchaba con demasiada atención, pues no podía ella dejar pasar el acto de que él susurraba su nombre de una manera tan bajita, como si de repente nada el en bendito mundo existiese además de la suave brisa del viento, el rocío de las plantas y ellos dos.

Rouge juraba que en tiempos pasados no se hubiese molestado en voltearlo a ver, siquiera. O tal vez sí, pero no de la forma en la que ahora lo hacía porque hasta ese punto, Rouge quizá estaba exagerando mucho al repetir en su cabeza el mismo pensamiento, pero es que era atractivo, por  _ Santo Chaos _ . Sonic era tan atractivo como lo recordaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Debía ser franca: nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, a comparación de esos posteriores días que pasaban juntos debido al regreso del erizo, en donde ella lo había contactado para ponerse al corriente con todo lo que ocurría.

En lo que él terminaba su último relato, ella tomó su taza de café y le dio un sorbo. Los pájaros cantaban al fondo, la brisa movía las plantas en las macetas y el atardecer no estaba tan lejano como parecía hacía apenas unas horas.

_ Imagina _ , dijo ella a nadie en su mente,  _ si beso esos bonitos labios _ .

Algo en su estómago se revolvió y muy en el fondo tuvo la esperanza de que él se percatara de lo mucho que ella está desesperada por hacer alguno de sus movimientos, pero por desgracia Rouge le pedía mucho al destino porque Sonic estaba tan concentrado en contar su anécdota en las playas de  Apotos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la murciélago se le quedaba viendo.

Es entonces cuando él se detiene, con una voz más calmada.

—En resumen, supongo que podría ser una buena ubicación —mencionó al aire el erizo, tomando su propio vaso de limonada.  La murciélago le asintió, finalizando la conversación—. No sé qué opines tú.

—Me gusta, Big Blue —poniendo sus manos sobre la barbilla para  recargarse sobre la mesa—. ¡Es perfecto! Tiene más sentido que la mía.

—Pues a mí me gusta la tuya —contestó Sonic, sonriéndole—. Pero no creo que Shadow esté de acuerdo con la mía...

— Oh, créeme... Está muy de acuerdo  —siguió Rouge, guiñándole un ojo—. Principalmente por eso vine, porque ya me dio su permiso.

—M e parece un tanto irreal que, aparte de hablarme sobre G.U.N., también me arregles una cita con él, Rouge.

Y allí estaba el primer obstáculo: ella sólo era la casamentera. La  _ wingman _ . La cupido de sus amigos.

No es que en sí fuese un problema pero, con lo poco que conocía al héroe sabía que lo menos en lo que él pensaba era en tener una pareja o salir en citas, o regalar flores y chocolates... Lo cual, de hecho, era más fácil porque con quien trataba de arreglarle la salida era con nada más y nada menos que su propio colega, Shadow.

— No es una cita como tal  —empezó a hablar de nuevo la murciélago, acomodándose en la silla de plástico—. Shadow dijo que mientras yo estuviera, estaría bien. Velo así: saldríamos los tres, e incluso puedes llevar a alguien más si crees que te sentirás incómodo —y volvió a tomar la taza de café, acabándose la bebida—. Es una salida normal porque al final podemos irnos todos juntos a la reunión con G.U.N.; lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que hables un poco más con él.

—No creo que a él le guste mucho la idea de pasar tiempo conmigo... No le caigo bien —quiso reír Sonic, pero sólo logró hacer una mueca por recordar todos los  _ accidentes _ en los que Shadow lo metía estando juntos—. Cada vez que me le acerco es un caos.

Rouge se mordió la lengua, tratando de no soltar carcajada alguna. Ella sabía, con bastante perfección, que todo aquello se debía porque el agente no sabía cómo manejar sus emociones frente al héroe.

Ella sabía que Shadow tenía sentimientos por Sonic, era algo bastante obvio una vez que pasabas el tiempo observando el comportamiento del dúo.

—Lo sé, cielo, pero él tiene que empezar a relacionarse con otras personas —rodó los ojos Rouge, haciendo la taza hacia un costado mientras Sonic se terminaba su limonada. Uno de los camareros llegó hasta la mesa y tomó la vajilla sucia, limpiando con un trapo—. El  Comandante le dijo que necesita desarrollar sus habilidades sociales, así que pienso que puede ser una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor — la murciélago fue testigo de cómo el erizo se mordió el labio inferior, pensando la situación—. Date un tiempo para ver a dónde llega su amistad.

—Es que yo ya lo consideraba un amigo... —y Sonic se rascó una mejilla, un tanto incómodo; luego, se cruzó de brazos—. Él me ha dicho que no somos ni conocidos.

— Sí, y también me ha dicho a mí que no ve novelas indias para pasar el rato o que no le gusta el dulce, pero ya van cinco veces en que lo descubro a las dos de la madrugada viendo todas las temporadas de  _ Tumhari _ __ _ Paakhi _ , comiendo pastel, Sonic  —soltó al final Rouge exasperada, levantándose de su asiento para confrontarlo.

— ...¿Shadow entiende ese idioma?  —habló el erizo después de un rato de silencio, entrecerrando los ojos, pensativo.

— Escucha, si no quieres no hay problema…  —cambió de tema ella, bufando—. Pero la junta sí la tienes pendiente conmigo: los problemas con el Doctor  Eggman están comenzando de nuevo y no quisiera que G.U.N. nos esté exigiendo más de lo que ya hace. Tenemos muchas misiones atrasadas y por obra de  Eggman no podemos ponernos al corriente con el Comandante.

— Sí, comprendo  —se levantó también él, agradeciendo al camarero para dejarlo limpiar—. Tú tranquila, asistiré a las dos cosas. Aunque tu cita colectiva es de lo que menos debemos preocuparnos…  —después llamó su atención, caminando junto con ella hasta la salida en el patio del local—. Quizá me lleve a  Knuckles — y por último, le guiño el ojo.

Aunque por fuera Rouge sólo le mostró una sonrisa coqueta, muy dentro de sí misma el pecho comenzó a arderle.

¿Cómo explicarle al terroncito del héroe que ella y el equidna estaban peleados? ¿Cómo explicarle que con quien ella quería pasar el rato era con él? 

Una vez estando en la esquina de la calle, pararon para conversar. Ella trató de que su mueca se convirtiera en un semblante burlón, pero derrotada sólo soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Sonic se percató de ello, dejándolo pasar cuando la murciélago le picó el pecho con un dedo amenazante.

— Como gustes  —dijo en un tono de voz combinado entre la molestia y la burla. Luego, su rostro cambió para relajar sus facciones, posando sus manos en las anchas caderas—. Yo solo quiero que estés presente.

— De acuerdo… Sólo una pregunta  —volvió a interrumpir el tema él, y  la murciélago se mordió el labio con tal de no cortarle—:  ¿por qué me pides el favor a mí? Hay muchas más personas dispuestas a colaborar, ¿sabes?  —y acortó distancia con ella, también posando una de sus manos a la cadera para mostrarle que no sólo ella estaba jugueteando.

— Porque te conozco, Sonic  —al contrario, Rouge se cruzó de brazos y tomó aire, dispuesta a hablar—.  Y conozco a Shadow, y sé que él no tendrá la suficiente paciencia con otras personas como la tiene contigo.

— Debes de conocernos muy mal entonces  —respondió él . La murciélago, esta vez, sí hizo una mueca lo suficientemente confundida como para que el erizo siguiese explicándole su punto —. La última vez que nos vimos, me estrelló contra el suelo varias veces sólo porque me senté en “su lugar”. Me dejó un ojo morado y ésta cicatriz, Rouge  — y se señaló la mejilla.

Rouge tuvo que acercar su rostro al de él para poder observar la pequeña cortada que descansaba arriba de la mejilla derecha del héroe. Apenas y se veía, y por supuesto ya estaba tan cicatrizada que pasaba desapercibida porque era una línea horizontal, pero tal movimiento fue suficiente para que Rouge tragase duro, alejándose lo más rápido posible de él. Debía guardar postura y fingir que el estómago no le daba vueltas cada que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca uno del otro.

— Big Blue, no hay nadie más que quiera estar con él o cerca de él  —le fue directa una vez que se calmó a sí misma—. A todo mundo le da miedo y tú eres la única persona, además de Silver, que conozco que lo puede llegar a controlar si se sale de sus cabales porque sólo ustedes dos son capaces de confrontarlo… Pude habérselo pedido a Silver pero él es muy accesible con Shadow  —y con un semblante serio, Sonic asintió mientras fruncía el ceño—. No sabe ponerle un  _ estate quieto,  _ y Shadow aprovecha eso para hacer lo que él quiera.

Un silencio se halló entre el dúo. El héroe quiso golpearse a sí mismo por la obviedad del asunto, pero la murciélago tenía razón: él también sabía que Silver no podía ser capaz de detener a Shadow en muchas cosas.

Tras unos breves segundos de analizarlo, Sonic pasó su lengua por los dientes delanteros. Rouge, por su parte, esperó a que él le dijese algo antes de poder tomar vuelo y despedirse.

— No sé, Rouge... Siento que vamos a terminar peleando en algún punto  —fue sincero, y  la murciélago sólo le asintió para mostrarle que lo escuchaba— . Y siento que quien más va a sufrir soy yo.

— Al menos inténtalo una vez. Si no funciona no insistiré más  — levantó ella sus manos hasta el pecho, en son de paz, despreocupada —. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has tenido la espina por saber más de él?

—...Siempre he querido preguntarle si  no se cansa de arrugar tanto la frente sin que me golpee, ¿sabes?  —sonrió ahora Sonic, haciendo reír a Rouge— Y también si no le da, como que, incomodidad de estar solo todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué está solo, para empezar?

— Podrás saberlo cuando salgamos  —ella relajó el cuerpo, sacando de su botín su celular para mandar un mensaje—.  Es un sí, entonces  —confirmó más para sí misma, y Sonic le asintió—. Bueno, como te dije en un principio, podemos ir a cenar.

—¡Claro! También podríamos ir al festival de los  foodtrucks que estarán en el Park Hill mañana —contestó él, más animado. De Rouge salieron pequeñas carcajadas conforme él le explicaba más a detalle su propio plan—. Puedo pedirle a  Tails que nos lleve y...

— Es tu cita, no mía  — subió sus hombros ella.

— Dijiste que no era una cita  —ahora Sonic, con un semblante entre burlón y cansado, le sonrió muy levemente.

— Lo que sea, mientras vayas está bien. ¿Entendido?  —y tras redactar algunas palabras en su bandeja de entrada en el celular, se dirigió a él—.  Te divertirás, estoy segura. Tú siempre le sacas el lado bueno a todo.

— Alguien tiene que hacerlo  —y más radiante, Sonic le asintió—.  Pero sí, le diré a  Knuckles y  Tails que nos acompañen, igual hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos... ¡Ah, Rouge! Por cierto...  —y antes de que ella pudiese centrarse totalmente en su asunto, él sacó de sus púas un pequeño collar con un rubí en el centro como dije —  Lo compré en un puesto en el mercado de  Apotos . Me recordó mucho a ti porque eres la única persona que conozco que gusta de las joyas y las atesora con su vida…  Knuckles suele guardar las piedras preciosas que le llevo pero las termina perdiendo.

Rouge observó el collar descansar en la enguantada mano del héroe. Sus ojos viajaron desde la joya hasta el tranquilo semblante del erizo cobalto que se quedó esperando a que la murciélago reaccionara.

Ya que lo analizaba, Rouge se daba una idea del por qué a la  _ rosita  _ siempre le había gustado el héroe que ahora ella tenía frente suyo, pues independientemente de cómo se comportase a veces, Sonic solía tratar a cada chica que conocía de forma diferente pese a seguir con su mismo patrón: a  Blaze le tenía un respeto y una devoción así como viceversa; con Wave era algo burlón y hasta un poco más pesado porque ambos se burlaban del colega de la golondrina  —el tal Jet—…

— ¿Te acordaste de mí?  —le recibió el regalo, y él le asintió todavía más eufórico.  La murciélago , maravillada pero estupefacta por el detalle, decidió dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta—.  Gracias, Big Blue. Es muy considerado de tu parte... ¿También le compraste algo a los demás?

— Sólo a  Tails y Amy  —y estiró los músculos, relajándose—. A él le llevo un libro que quería de edición limitada, a ella una pulsera de conchas que me pidió hace unas semanas.

La sonrisa de Rouge duró apenas unos segundos en cuanto lo escuchó.

Un pequeño malestar le pasó por el estómago y el pecho.

Se le había olvidado quitar a Amy de la ecuación.

— Se llevan muy bien tú y ella, Big Blue  —pareció comentar para sí misma Rouge. Por mera inercia, empezó a decir lo primero que le llegaba a la mente, tomando al erizo por sorpresa.

-Somos amigos desde pequeños, creo que es normal pasar tiempo juntos…  —se mordió el labio él, un poco pensativo. Al final, se rascó la barbilla y suspiró— O al menos eso dice la Señora  Vanilla .

— Se nota que la quieres… a tu manera  —decidió Rouge guardar su regalo dentro del botín entretanto Sonic fruncía el ceño pero le mostraba una sonrisa, divertido—. Bueno, Big Blue, me debo de ir. ¿Harás algo más noche?

—Pensaba en ir a darle una vuelta a  Tails , ¿por? —ella empezó a sacudir sus alas, tomando vuelo para separarse del suelo por muy poco aun con la mirada puesta en la verdosa de él.

— ¿Te parece si te mando mensaje en un rato para ponernos bien de acuerdo?  —él le asintió y le paró el pulgar, estando de acuerdo—. Entonces, nos vemos luego. Salúdame al bebé —quiso referirse al mejor amigo del héroe, pero al parecer éste no le entendió porque de repente se carcajeó, haciendo a Rouge arquear una ceja.

— ¿ Knuckles ?  —cuestionó él, y la murciélago frunció la boca— Pensé que querrías hacerlo por ti misma…

— Que erizo tan gracioso  —le rodó los ojos, avanzando un poco en su vuelo; cuando menos lo pensó, el héroe iba caminando junto a ella para también echar camino.

— No te hagas del rogar  —ambos iban tan centrados en la conversación que no se percataron de que iban para el mismo rumbo—. ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

— Dejémoslo en que no tengo ningún interés por ahora en nadie  —quiso ella cerrar el tema, acelerando más sus movimientos mientras el héroe comenzaba a correr a su lado para seguir su ritmo— . Estoy libre. Como el viento  —le sonrió por último de una forma coqueta.

Si le hubiesen preguntado a Rouge qué era lo que más le llamaba la atención de Sonic, ella hubiese contestado que la mirada y la sonrisa. La primera, por su color tan bello; la segunda, por la alegría que emanaba junto a sus facciones.

En especial cuando mostraba, justamente, ese semblante postrado entre la burla y el orgullo. Ese, en específico, que le indicaba que le seguía el juego.

—¡ Qué curioso!  —lo escuchó elevar un poco la voz para que la escuchase entre el barullo que el viento les provocaba por la velocidad— ¡Y o también!

Ambos se despidieron, tomando caminos separados.

Esa noche, y entre mensajes de texto, Rouge no durmió mucho.

Y Shadow, escuchando sus carcajadas al otro lado del departamento que compartían, tampoco.


End file.
